My Name Is: Alone
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: I was tagged in the new "Quote Tag Game" Yay! This is my reply to that tag, I've tagged some people too. Enjoy! : I'm sure you can guess the pairing. x


So I was tagged in the "Quote Tag Game", yay! The game was created by Nick The Llama aka. Nick Show Me Your Super Powers and DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212 (: Both awesommme! Go check them out.

I've spent most of the day writing this, I really hope it does this quote some justice.

Rules:

_**Use a quote from Wittyprofiles to base this off of - wittyprofiles(dot)com  
**_

_**If its an original quote you must credit them**_

_**Only one quote per tag**_

_**You must tag 5 people**_

**My 5 tagged people: -**

Mayniac  
FuturMrsPresident

JustNeedToBreathe  
moeforever  
xohmanitskatt

Quote is credited to _trashyblondesxbrattybrunetts_ (:

* * *

**She**** said she wanted to get high, He took her to the tallest hill****in town.**

"The little cave in the rocks at the beach, around 8?" Nate asked looking around the group of friends.

Shane rolled his eyes as most of the group agreed.

"Miley, you're coming along right?" Lilly asked turning to her best friend.

"Sure" She agreed.

"Promise, you and Shane always end up ditching" Mitchie pouted. Miley smiled leaning over to hug her other best friend.

"I'll be there Mitch"

"We've got to get going to class guys" Oliver spoke up his eyes trailing from his phone.

Various groans erupted as everyone but Miley and Shane stood from the table.

"Have fun"

"Whatever, you two don't know how lucky you are, all you two seem to have are free lessons"

"Shouldn't have chosen the course you did then" Miley retorted.

Mitchie laughed sticking her tongue out the two of them, before waving as she followed the others off.

"Shane, you okay? You've been pretty quiet the last half hour"

He turned his head to look at her, an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well obviously I've done something wrong, it would help if you stopped glaring at me and actually told me what I've done to upset you"

"You're really going to go tonight?"

"Shane..."

He shook his head "I thought we'd had this conversation. They do stupid things, things that could end up killing them, why would you want to start it too?"

"I just want to see what it's like Shane; I want to feel involved in their new group they seem to have formed"

"Miley, they're still your friends. They're the only group of friends I know who wouldn't pressure you into anything if you didn't feel comfortable, so why do you feel the need to do this?"

"I – I just want to get high Shane, just once"

He groaned once more, burying his head into his hands. He wasn't going to let his best friend, throw her life away. The sentence floated through his head once more, _he could help her get high._

Standing up, he grabbed her bag in the process, throwing it over his shoulder next to his own. Taking her hand, he pulled her up and out towards the parking lot.

"Shane, what are you doing?"

Opening the car door for her, he waited for her to climb in.

"Shane..."

"Do you trust me?" He asked an amused expression making its way to his face.

"Of course I do, but..."

"Then get in" He rolled his eyes, tapping the glass.

She shot him a confused look before giving in and climbing into the passenger's seat. He shut the door, opening the back one to chuck both of their bags in.

"Where are we going?" She asked once he'd started the car and began driving. He remained silent as he drove up a secluded hill, the one place he'd found he could gather all this thoughts together. One of the most beautiful places he'd seen.

Pulling the car to a stop, he made his way around to her side pulling the door open for her to climb out.

"Shane, are you going to tell me – wow this is beautiful" Miley breathed as her eyes caught the scenery in front of her.

"You said you wanted to get high, well here you are high"

She turned to look at him a small smile on her face. "I won't go tonight"

**She said that she wanted to stay up all night and ****drink****; He gave her a twelve-pack of caffeinated Pepsi and said, "Drink up."**

"Nate and Shane are throwing a party tonight" Lilly smiled as herself Mitchie and Miley sat around Mileys room.

"How many people are going?"

"I don't know, Nate said he'd invited about 100" Lilly shrugged.

"Well what time do we have to be there?" Mitchie asked.

"In about an hour"

"Lilly, I can't get home in an hour and get ready" Mitchie hissed.

"Blame Nate, he's the one who told me like 2 hours ago"

"And you never thought to let us know before?"

Lilly smiled sheepishly as Miley rolled her eyes laughing.

"Mitch chill, you can borrow something of mine"

Mitchie stood up, a small squeal erupting from her lips as she made her way towards Mileys closet. Pulling a pair of Mileys red skinnies out, she threw a printed white t-shirt and a small stylish waistcoat out.

"What about you Lils, what are you wearing?"

"Um, this? I changed before I came over here" She replied, not tearing her eyes from the computer screen.

"Miles?"

"I was thinking maybe just a pair of skinnies and a t-shirt?"

"What about those short shorts you brought the other day, the black ones?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know..." Miley started.

"C'mon Miles, with this yellow t-shirt they'd look awesome!"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Fine"

--

Miley smiled as Shane sat next to her on the stairs, shaking his head as some girl tried to pull him back up to dance. The whole house had began to smell of weed and alcohol, but Nate would get the blame, Jason knew his two little brothers, Shane wouldn't be caught smoking the stuff.

"This party's lame"

Miley shook her head. "No it isn't"

"Yes it is, let's go do something else"

"Like what? Shane I want to have one night like this"

"Like what?" He asked confused.

"One night to stay up drinking with my friends and feel the effects tomorrow morning, and no Shane, it's not peer pressure, it's called being 19"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Fine, come with me and we'll find you something to drink"

She took his hand, following him upstairs and towards his room. She sat on his bed as he closed his door, a confused expression covering her face.

He picked something up from his desk, before turning to hand it her.

"Twelve cans of caffeinated Pepsi, drink up" He smiled, as she rolled her eyes giggling a little as she opened one, handing it to him before opening her own.

**She said that she wanted to shoot herself in the face, He gave her a ****water gun****, put her finger on the trigger, aimed it at her face and helped her pull the trigger.**

"This sucks!" Miley huffed, throwing her pencil across the room, said object narrowly missing Shane's head.

"Miley Stewart, you could have had my eye out then!" Shane retorted, failing to hold a laugh back. She turned to shoot him a glare, only causing his laughter to increase.

"Shane this isn't funny!" She shouted balling a piece of paper up and throwing it at him. He let his laughter die down, before walking towards her and perching himself onto the desk next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"This, it doesn't make any sense – I have this huge essay in tomorrow and I don't understand any of it" She whined banging her head against the desk.

"First – stop doing that, you're going to hurt yourself" He placed his hand where her head was about to fall. "Second – maybe I can help?"

She shrugged, handing him the sheet of paper she was supposed to be working off. He frowned as he read through it, nothing making any kind of sense to him.

"Yeah, I don't know what any of this is supposed to mean" Shane replied placing the paper onto the desk again.

"It's due in tomorrow Shane, I'm going to fail this course at this rate"

"Can't you just tell your tutor you don't understand and ask for a little extra time?" Shane asked.

"She's an absolute cow; she'll just fail me tomorrow if I have nothing to hand in"

Shane sighed, hugging her tightly.

"I want to shoot myself in the face; it seems so much easier than going to face her tomorrow"

"No you don't" He rolled his eyes.

"I do"

"Well you know me, never one to stop someone doing something" He smiled jumping from the desk and pulling her up.

"Shane you need to stop doing this, where are we going now?"

"You'll see" He smiled guiding her down to the kitchen and then through into her back garden. "Close your eyes"

She did as she was told, Shane picking up one of the water guns in her garden and pouring his water bottle into it.

"Open your eyes"

She flinched as he held a water gun at her face, his hand finding hers and placing it onto the trigger.

"Go on"

"Shane" She warned glaring at him.

"Pull it"

"No!"

"Do you need some help?"

"No"

"Then pull it"

She pouted, stamping her foot. "No!"

"Fine, I'll help" He smiled, resting his finger against hers and squeezing down gently. A squeal erupted from her lips as the cold water hit her face.

"SHANE, STOP – STOP!"

He laughed dropping the empty gun onto the floor, before shielding himself as she threw a slap at his arm.

"Why did you even do that?"

"Do you still want to shoot yourself in the face?" He questioned. She rolled her eyes, a small laugh erupting from her lips.

**She said that she wanted to ****cut herself****, He took a Polaroid picture of her, handed it to her along with scissors, and had her cut it up.**

Shane hung up his phone, his legs breaking into a run as he rounded the corner to Mileys house. Mitchie had just called him and demanded him to hurry around.

"Hey, what's up Mi?" He asked confused as he dropped down next to her, where she was sat curled up on the pavement. He caught his breath back, before turning to his friends who all shrugged in response.

"We headed here like 10 minutes ago and found Miles sat out here like this" Lilly explained.

He nodded once more, before shuffling a little more towards her and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Mi, what's wrong?"

He felt her shake her head as she cuddled a little closer into his arms.

"You want to head into your house?" Her head shook a little more vigorously this time.

"Mi..."

"I don't want to talk about it here" She mumbled also inaudibly into the crook of his neck.

He stood up, pulling her up gently with him. "We're going to head back to mine"

"Look after her" Mitchie warned as Nate smiled softly.

"I'll ring you guys later" Shane nodded before guiding Miley down the street, towards his and Nate's home. Mitchie smiled, if anyone was able to calm Miley down and get her to talk it was Shane, she just wanted to know why her best friends hadn't seemed to grab the concept that they belonged together.

A long 10 minutes later, Shane was closing the door behind the two of them and following her towards the sofa.

"You want to talk to me Miles?" He asked softly, as she cuddled back up against him. She nodded, hesitating to speak for a moment. "Nothing will get back to the others unless you tell them, I promise"

She smiled a little, her arms wrapping around his waist tightly.

"My Dad's marrying that stupid slut and he's moving to England. Urgh, Shane he knows how much I hate her, he shakes his head at me like I'm completely lying to him when I tell him about her hitting me and everything. I want my Dad back, the Dad who adored me and Jackson to death. I want Jackson back from Australia, I want my family back"

Shane gripped her a little tighter. "Miley, he still adores you; he loves you, that's never going to change. He's been lonely for so long Miles and you're growing up; he knows you're not going to be there completely, forever"

"Are you siding with him?" She snapped pulling away from his grip.

"No, you know I'm not Miley! Maybe she's the wrong choice for your Dad and he's an idiot for not believing you, but the moving on thing you have to see my point there"

"I hate her Shane, she thinks she can waltz into my life and become a Mom to me. I'm 19, I don't need a slap from her, and I don't need her to tell me what to do. She's trying to replace my Mum – no-one can"

Shane pulled her into his arms once more as she broke down into tears. "Your Dad is always going to be your Dad, even 1000 miles away. I've already told you, you should slap her back!"

Miley giggled lightly through her tears. "I just – just feel as if my life is just falling apart in front of my eyes"

"Well I believe when one door closes another opens Mi"

She smiled once more, her arms squeezing him a little tighter. "I wanted to cut myself earlier Shane. I just had this crazy feeling it would make everything better, that was just before the guys found me"

"Do you still want to?" He asked as she looked up towards him.

"I don't know... yes?"

He stood up, heading towards the dining room and picking up his Polaroid camera before stepping back into the living room.

She gave him a glare as he realised what he had in his hands. "Don't even think about it bud"

He laughed a little, snapping a picture of her and letting it develop. Grabbing a pair of scissors, he handed the picture and the scissors to her.

"There you go, let yourself go crazy" He smiled and she couldn't help but smile at him as she cut the picture up into the tiniest shreds she could.

**She said she wanted to cry herself to sleep. He had her watch a sad, romantic movie before bed.**

Miley yawned once more, her eyes watching the telly lazily.

"I think I'm going to head to bed, I'm pretty sure Nate won't be in tonight, so you guys can lock up" Jason rolled his eyes as he stood up. "Goodnight you two"

"Night Jase" Miley smiled as she hugged him tightly, before letting him head off for the stairs.

"Night Jason" Shane called.

"I think I'm going to turn in too" Miley yawned once more, before she made a move to stand up.

"No Miles, just another half hour, please?" Shane pouted his eyes moving from the film they were currently watching.

"Shane, I'm really tired" She whined as she fell back into her previous position.

"I'll be your best friend forever"

"You already are" She retorted.

He turned to look at her, noticing the upset expression that had found its way to her face.

"You okay Mi?"

She nodded, eyes locked on the television.

"Talk to me Miles" He added.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'm just letting things catch up with me again. Is it weird to say I feel like crying myself to sleep tonight would do me some good?"

Shane shook his head, switching the film off. "I think heading to bed sounds like a good idea"

Miley smiled a little, heading for the stairs as Shane locked the front and back doors. Shane's bed was at least a king size, so Miley had no objection with sharing with him, any other size would be a no, and she knew how fidgety he was in his sleep.

"What is this?" Miley asked as he pushed the DVD into the player, before sitting himself onto the bed, resting against the headboard next to her.

The titles started and she couldn't help but grin. "The notebook, you do know I'm going to end up crying now?"

He laughed a little nodding.

2 hours later and he was smiling down at her sleeping form, the dry tear tracks now highlighting her face. She'd cried herself to sleep, alright.

**She said that she wanted to be ****alone****, He gave her a name tag that said, "My name is: Alone."**

"C'mon Miles, we haven't spent any time together as a group for ages" Mitchie whined.

"And we know why, we promise today all of that isn't going to happen, we miss you and Shane, we just want a laugh, all of us"

Miley smiled a little. "It's not that guys, honestly. I want to spend time with you all to, but just not today"

Oliver pouted at her, resting his head on her shoulder. "I miss you Miwey"

She giggled a little. "I miss you too Ollie and I promise we'll spend some time together"

"Today?" Nate begged.

She shook her head, as Oliver removed his head from her shoulder. "I'm sorry guys; I just want to be alone today"

They watched as she headed off towards the beach, a place where she always went to think. Mitchie turned to Shane, a helpless expression on her face.

Shane shrugged a little, before smiling as an idea popped into his head. "Meet me here in around an hour okay?"

They all nodded heading off in various directions as Shane ran towards his house.

No more than 20 minutes later he was heading back to the spot she'd disappeared to. She turned to look at him, as she felt someone stop beside her.

"Shane, I want to be alone"

"I know" He replied, before pulling out a small piece of paper with a paper clip attached to it. He sat down next to her, leaning over to hook the name tag onto her top. "Now you are"

She looked down reading the tag "My name is: Alone" before rolling her eyes. "Shane..."

He smiled at her, shrugging a little. "You said you wanted to be alone, now you are. Nice to meet you alone, I'm Shane"

She laughed hitting him gently on the arm. "Where are the others?"

"Oh they'll be here soon 'Alone'. They really want to meet you"

**She said that she wanted to have someone there to take care of her always, He asked when he**** wasn't****.**

"I'm just a phone call and a plane ride away bud okay? Any time you need me, all you have to do is call and I'll be right back here" Robby Ray smiled down at his Daughter.

She nodded, biting back the sob about to leave her lips.

"I love you bud, you'll always be my number one girl, remember that"

Miley smiled a little, moving to hug her Father tightly. "I love you too Daddy"

"This is a final boarding announcement for Flight 395, Malibu to London, could all passengers please make their way to gate 8 immediately"

"That's us. I'll ring you as soon as we land okay bud?"

Miley nodded, hugging him one last time before letting go, the tears now freely falling down her cheeks.

"Goodbye Mr Stewart" Shane nodded as Robby Ray turned to look at him.

"You look after okay Son, I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you right now, prove me right"

Shane nodded, smiling a little as Robby Ray turned around, disappearing through the gate. He felt Miley stand next to him, her arms latching onto one of his.

"Starbucks?" Shane asked, hooking his arms around her tightly as she cuddled up against him, nodding gratefully. He smiled, heading as best as he could considering she was still wrapped in his arms towards the Starbucks just the other side of the small airport.

"Why does everyone I care for walk from my life?" She asked sipping the coffee and looking up at him.

"I haven't"

She smiled a little.

"All I want is someone to take care of me, always, someone who's not going to leave"

Shane took her hand gently "When haven't I been?"


End file.
